


Baby Kuron

by AnimeDAngel



Series: Voltron [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: Whoever said raising a child was easy was wrong





	Baby Kuron

Whoever said raising a child was easy, was wrong. Kolivan was greatly regretting agreeing to helping the clone. The blade had managed to fix the clone to his correct age, so he could be raised properly and not die an early death. Somehow the thought of a Shiro look alike melting in front of the paladins didn't sit well with anyone. The clone was currently three years old and Kolivan was trying to find him, as he was hiding once more, Shiro had failed to inform them of what he was like a child. The first time he went missing they had called to inform them, it was an interesting and brief call.

Kuron, as they had been calling him, was rather smart for a three-year-old mind. He excelled at escaping and hiding and showed an interest in combat. That lead them to making sure his metal arm was childproof, no need to use it as a weapon. He also recognized those he interacted with when he was pretending to be Shiro, so he tended to attach himself to either Kolivan, either of the male Holts or an occupant of the castle with the expectation of Lotar. He hated the ex-prince and would scream till he was out of the room. Kolivan turned the corner and heard a small laughter coming from the vents, all he could think at that moment was not again. Turning his com on he made a quick call to the bridge.

"Code K, Sub V."

"Again, I thought we welded all vent openings shut." Was the response he got, then a quick notification appeared. Kuron had managed to figure out that Code K meant him so they stopped using the speakers to let everyone know.

"Kids smart. Tomorrow I'm dropping him off with Voltron. He can be there their problem for a few days." The schematics for the vents came up and Kolivan managed to cut the child off and get him out of the vents.

"Target collected."

"Understood sir." He looked down at the child who looked exactly like Shiro, but his eyes were yellow.

"How would you like to see your big brother tomorrow?" Kuron smiled wide

"Sh, Sh" Kolivan refused to admit it out loud, but while taking care of a child wasn't easy, it was worth it.


End file.
